


Sleeping with Ghosts

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Series: Sleeping with Ghosts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Серьезно, была бы возможность, и он записал бы в своем резюме: «Прекрасно выбираюсь из самой жопы прямо перед носом двух воюющих организаций супершпионов».





	Sleeping with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Мы хотели соулмейт!ау по Винтербоунсу, но внезапно пришли парни из рестлинга и других комиксов, поэтому тут творится полная вакханалия, в которой мы сами до конца не разобрались.
> 
> Посмотрим, как зайдет, и может быть расширим до серии.

      Очередная перевалочная квартира не отличалась от десятка предыдущих ничем: полки с протеиновыми батончиками, консервами, крупами и водой, запасная одежда в шкафу, аптечка в ванной, наличка, поддельные документы и оружие в сейфе. Пустые стены в почти пустых комнатах. Это не дом, а лишь временное необжитое убежище, место, где можно переждать бурю. Брок на всякий случай обошел все комнаты, но инстинкты и интуиция молчали, поэтому он с еле слышным вздохом облегчения сбросил сумку с оружием на жалобно скрипнувшую раскладушку и слегка ослабил тактические ремни.  
  
      Часы на руке пикнули и начали новый отчет. Ему предстояло провести в этой квартире следующие двадцать четыре часа и уйти ровно в то же время, в которое пришел (по крайней мере именно так было с тремя предыдущими локациями). До выходя на связь с остальными агентами СТРАЙКа оставалось три долгих дня, за время которых он должен выйти из города. У них не было даже подобия плана, лишь запрограммированные часы-таймеры, выключенные рации и надежда на то, что им удастся уйти с поля зрения ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ. Брок, как и все остальные, был непредсказуем в своих перемещениях по штату Вашингтон — он то уходил вглубь города Олимпия, то ночевал в квартире на окраине, через две вылазки он планировал покинуть город и, наконец, направиться в Канаду, по пути собрав отряд в разных штатах. Рамлоу не знал ничего о конспиративных квартирах агентов, не знал об их перемещениях, и, на первый взгляд, ничего не знал о Солдате.  
  
      Знал лишь, что его не нужно контролировать. Солдат умен, и Брок никогда не заблуждался на этот счет. Не велся на пустые глаза и лицо, не выражающее эмоций. Он знал: Зимний помнит очень многое, он умеет строить планы, которые не полетят к чертям, и ему легко можно доверить свою жизнь. Если бы Пирс пронюхал, сколько Рамлоу может рассказать о Зимнем, им бы не удалось так просто ускользнуть. Если бы узнал, откуда Брок все это знает, его бы давно пристрелили, чтобы устранить даже малейший риск, что Зимний выйдет из-под контроля. Контроля, который, на самом деле, был не так уж силен.  
  
      Рамлоу скинул тяжелые берцы, растянулся на неудобной раскладушке, закрыл глаза и прислушался к чужим мыслям, свободным потоком текущим в его голове. Солдат уже был в своей перевалочной квартире, он добрался без проблем и теперь пил кофе и чистил оружие. На шее, прямо под спутанными волосами, зудело и чесалось – извлекать маячки пришлось не только из руки, но и из плоти. Все шло по плану, Зимний был спокоен и щедро делится этим спокойствием с Рамлоу. Брок сделал глубокий вдох и соскользнул в сон под монотонные движения Зимнего.  
  
      Им часто снились одинаковые сны. Рамлоу видел их с самого рождения и в основном не мог понять, что они значат. Позже, находясь уже в более сознательном возрасте, он рассказал родителям не только о них, но и о странных мыслях, иногда появляющихся в его голове. Они явно не принадлежали пятилетнему ребенку, который понятия не имел, что такое обрез и каким образом лучше перерезать сонную артерию. Мама тогда горько плакала и сетовала на то, что соулмейт ее сына явно старше и, похоже, убийца.  
  
      Но мысли, как и сны, то появлялись, то исчезали, и Брок не мог отследить их, не мог составить систему появления своего соулмейта в «эфире», потому что системы просто не было. В детстве это было интересно, в юношестве изрядно бесило, потому что связь то крепла, транслируя уже не обрывки, а полные мысли и воспоминания, то словно обрывалась железным занавесом, на несколько минут перекрывая доступ даже к собственной памяти.  
  
      Все изменилось, когда они наконец встретились. Броку было около четырнадцати лет, человеку, стоящему напротив, едва ли больше тридцати, и Рамлоу передернуло от мысли, что убивать тот, похоже, начал очень рано, раз его кровь преследовала парня с рождения. Они вообще, наверное, не встретились, если бы Брок не влез в мутное дельце, связанное с наркотиками. Ему тогда казалось, что он умный и взрослый, хотелось доказать это не только дружкам, которые были старше, но и самому себе.  
  
      Когда появился неизвестный, Брок почувствовал, будто с его сознания сняли тонкую прозрачную пелену, мешавшую увидеть мир в полном объеме и цвете. Он почувствовал злость, холодную и сдержанную, почувствовал и подчинился прозвучавшему в голове «Отошел и не высовывайся!». Стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как мужчина раскидывал его дружков, словно котят, при этом не нанося сильных повреждений. Смотрел, как после скидывает в кучу все пакетики с наркотиками и поджигает.  
  
      — Малец, ты что вообще творишь? — повернувшись, прошипел он. Слова выходили с трудом, словно до этого он долгое время молчал. — Тебе энергию девать некуда? Так запишись в спортзал. Хочется казаться крутым? Иди в тир.  
  
      — Так и поступлю, непременно, — вздернул подбородок Брок, заглядывая в холодные серые глаза.  
  
      — Повыделывайся мне тут, — ухмыльнувшись, говорит мужчина и тут же, перехватив запястье всплеснувшего руками Брока, шепчет: «Отныне ты мой». Щеки Брока горят, когда тот оставляет аккуратный поцелуй на его запястье, закрепляя связь, и отстраняется. И теперь он, словно смотря чужими глазами, видит перед собой солдата в форме сороковых, который, манерно козырнув двумя пальцами от виска, произносит: — Увидимся.  
  
      И растворяется в тенях.  
  
      Увиделись. Через двенадцать лет. И в спортзал, и в тир Рамлоу все-таки записался, и это вместе с той знаменательной встречей делает его будущее вполне определенным.  
  
      Сразу после окончания школы он отправился добровольцем на фронт. Ему было все равно, где служить и кого убивать — кровь в мыслях давно была привычной и не причиняла никакого дискомфорта. Когда его спрашивали, где он этого понабрался, отвечал коротко — жестокость досталась от соулмейта, желание служить родине, наверное, тоже от него. Желания хватило на три года.  
  
      В двадцать два года его завербовал ЩИТ, забрав прямо из Ирака. Пирс, тогда еще вполне себе молодой и патриотичный, взял парня на поруки и как-то в обход правилам организации втирал про нацизм и завлекал деньгами. Рамлоу на это только ухмылялся и говорил, что моралью не наделен. Про соулмейта в тот раз почему-то умолчал. Деньги же лишними никогда не бывают.  
  
      В следующий раз его мысли разделились на двоих спустя четыре года службы на две организации. 1991 год, цель ГИДРЫ — Говард Старк, оружие — «О, вам понравится, мистер Рамлоу». Мистеру Рамлоу хочется врезать Пирсу по зубам, когда он видит человека в криокамере. Первый доктор пал смертью глупой и бессмысленной, когда железная рука сомкнулась на голой шее. Пирс тогда ухмыльнулся, думая, что Брок дергается из-за открывшегося вида, не зная, что в голове у того сухо звучит: «Стой где стоишь и молчи». Зимний разбит и дезориентирован, и на ученого напал только из-за того, что почувствовал угрозу, но не успел ее классифицировать. Все это Брок считывает с его мыслей, видит в его движениях, не таких точных и резких, как в том переулке. Рамлоу единственный (не считая Пирса) к кому Солдат относится с неким подобием заинтересованности, и Александр, уходя, радостно оповестил всех, что они нашли нового куратора. Все остальные погибали так же, как и тот несчастный доктор.  
  
      Рамлоу проснулся на неудобной раскладушке в чертовой пустой квартире и первым делом слышит в голове: «И все же ты был такой занозой в заднице, пока не повзрослел. Каждый раз, просыпаясь, боялся представить, во что ты еще влезть успел. Ну ты взял и влез в самую жопу». Брок мысленно послал Зимнего нахуй и пошел варить кофе, игнорируя звенящий в голове смех. Ему выходить лишь через четырнадцать часов, и он абсолютно не знал, чем себя занять. Книг в этой квартире почему-то не нашлось.  
  
      — Иди спать, — раздался приглушенный голос Солдата, — ну или подрочи.  
  
      — Иди в жопу, — вслух огрызнулся Брок, проливая часть кофе из турки на газовую плиту, — можешь в ту самую, в которую я из-за тебя попал.  
  
      — Ты слишком далеко, а в ГИДРУ возвращаться у меня нет никакого желания, — смеется Зимний в ответ, и связь затихает, передав последнюю мысль: — Весь режим себе сбил. Середина ночи, а ты кофе варишь. Бестолочь.  
  
      — Роджерс твой бестолочь, — фыркнул Рамлоу, но в ответ услышал лишь тишину. Знал бы этот звездно-полосатый патриот, что его друг детства — Призрак, которого не могут найти вот уже больше семидесяти лет. Впрочем, им только на руку, что Роджерс ни о чем не догадался. Рамлоу и Солдат успешно разыграли свой план, взяв Капитана Америку в плен и милостиво дав ему сбежать. Кэп не догадался, что дерущийся с ним человек в маске — его незаменимый сержант Барнс. Все было сработано чисто, и через несколько дней Призраками стал уже весь СТРАЙК.  
  
      Брок снял турку с огня и тихо хмыкнул, уловив во сне Солдата его собственные воспоминания, которые он привычно передавал после каждого обнуления. Умельцы из ГИДРЫ научились стирать лишь поверхностные и недавние события, оставшиеся в памяти, а Солдат был достаточно умен, чтобы изображать из себя идиота.  
  
      Сразу после той разморозки в девяносто первом Брок поднял дело Зимнего Солдата и, кажется, впал в ступор на какое-то время, увидев его настоящее имя. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Человек, которого он лично считал выдумкой вселенной комиксов, чтобы Капитан Америка смотрелся более выгодно, чтобы его история была еще более драматичной. А вон оно как получилось. Мало того, что реальный, так еще и живой. И старше Рамлоу почти на пятьдесят лет, большую часть из которых провел в криосне.  
  
      — Мог просто спросить, — хмыкнул тогда появившийся из тени Солдат, садясь прямо на пол напротив Брока.  
  
      — Они знают, как много ты помнишь? — вопросом отвечает Рамлоу, протягивая Солдату его собственное дело. Барнс, скривившись, быстро пролистывает папку и отдает ее обратно, не найдя для себя ничего интересного.  
  
      — Не думаю. Им выгодно считать, что я бесчувственная машина для убийств, мне выгодно, что меня боятся и не лезут.  
  
      — И как в это все вписываюсь я?  
  
      — Я подпустил тебя к себе достаточно близко, не убил и даже не покалечил. Пирс это увидел, и теперь ты — мой новый куратор. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что первое время это я буду твоим куратором, потому что тебя еще тренировать и тренировать, — Зимний фыркает, услышав недовольные мысли Брока. — Через несколько лет, поверь, нашу команду будут бояться, только услышав о нас, но сейчас ты все еще малец из подворотни, хоть и с базовым уровнем подготовки.  
  
      Рамлоу расслабился. Ему и самому хватало мозгов, чтобы понять, что из многих заварушек он выбирался исключительно благодаря везению. Так же он понимал, что везение — фактор переменчивый, а опыт поможет ему в любой непредвиденной ситуации. Теперь он еще осознавал, что в его профессии лишних навыков не бывает, а значит его соулмейт прав, и тренироваться придется много и усиленно.  
  
      Они начинают тренировки через неделю, отведенную для медицинского освидетельствования Солдата, и все выглядит так, будто Брок изучает новое оружие и его возможности, как и положено хорошему солдату и куратору. То, что они так легко работают в паре, подстраиваясь под движения друг друга, ни у кого не вызывает вопросов. Видимо списывают на огромный боевой опыт Солдата и способность Рамлоу к быстрой адаптации.  
  
      Но Старк убит, и Зимнего ждало новое обнуление — руководство ГИДРЫ боялось держать его вне криокамеры слишком долго. Тогда-то Джеймс и предложил план по передаче памяти. Старые воспоминания о личности и детстве-юношестве врачи ГИДРЫ не могли уничтожить, как бы ни старались. Им удалось создать личность Зимнего Солдата, но стереть личность Джеймса Барнса было невозможно, и в результате они создали оружие, которое было себе на уме. Зимний был умен, Барнс — хитер, а теперь у этой объединенной личности был еще и Брок, который, стал информатором и, если можно так сказать, резервной памятью. Рамлоу против не был — по воспоминаниям Солдата он мог учиться в его отсутствие. Можно сказать, что к первому совместному обнулению они были практически готовы. Барнс в общих чертах рассказал Рамлоу, как проходит процедура и подумал, что мог бы просто показать воспоминания, но решил, что к совместным эмоциям (в том числе и боли) его соулмейт еще не готов. Вместо этого Брок тренируется держать непроницаемое выражение лица, чтобы не выдать себя перед Пирсом.  
  
      Когда они зашли в помещение, где стоит кресло и другая аппаратура, Рамлоу спокоен, будто ничего необычного не происходит. Будто вид Зимнего Солдата не вызывает у него желания голыми руками разорвать чертовых медиков с чертовым Пирсом. В голове звучит: «Стой на месте, ты знал, что здесь произойдет. Как проснусь, устрою тебе подарочек», и следом несколько совершенно развратных картинок. После этого все, о чем мог думать Брок — как бы никто не заметил, что у него неуместный в подобной ситуации стояк.  
  
      Но вот кресло пришло в движение, на голову Солдата опустились крепления с электродами, послышался негромкий треск электричества, который моментально заглушился криком. «Спокойной ночи» — подумал Рамлоу и уловил благодарность в ускользающем в тень сознании. В голове разлилась неприятная пустота, и, едва выйдя за пределы базы, Брок напивался до отключки.  
  
      В реальности Брок залпом выпил холодный кофе и утер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Сны Солдата ушли в другое русло, и он приглушил связь, чтобы не вмешиваться в чужое сознание больше необходимого. «Подарочек» Барнсу удалось вручить только через три или четыре разморозки, когда их вместе с только формирующимся СТРАЙКом отправили в Албанию на затянувшуюся миссию.  
  
      Рамлоу собственноручно отобрал каждого в свою команду, Солдат, просыпаясь, лишь одобрял или не одобрял кандидатов. В результате у них была полностью сформированная банда, верная Рамлоу и его идеалам. В СТРАЙКе не было никого, кому он не мог доверить собственную жизнь, и Брок был совершенно не удивлен, что они сами догадались об истинных отношениях Командира и Зимнего.  
  
      И сейчас эти люди сознательно пошли на риск, чтобы помочь ему и Барнсу.  
  
      Джек Роллинс увез семью за тридевять земель, не выказав даже грамма сожаления — он давно хотел уйти на покой. Второй Роллинс — Сет, которого все просто называли Архитектором, — и его соулмейт Дин Эмброуз без сожаления стерли всю существовавшую о себе информацию, потому что у них не было никого, кроме друг друга. Грант Уорд, напоследок снова как-то изощренно подгадив Коулсону, захватил с собой своего то ли мопса, то ли бульдога и слился в небытие до начала активных действий, обещая придумать прикрытие для оставшейся группировки. Была еще Мелинда Мэй, которая осталась в ЩИТе путать следствие и вставлять палки в колеса — ее счеты с организацией были слишком давними и тайными, и Брок подозревал, что без личной неприязни к одноглазому директору ЩИТа дело не обошлось.  
  
      Также не стоило забывать про группу Дельта, в которую входил звездно-полосатый патриот и рыжий таракан — она же Черная Вдова.  
  
      — У меня тут гости, — спокойный голос почему-то набатом раздался в голове, и Рамлоу только благодаря навыкам не уронил кружку в раковину. — ГИДРА. Пирса нет, зато почему-то есть Вдова. Видимо она узнала во мне Призрака при нашем нападении на Роджерса.  
  
      — Помяни хорошего человека, да? А я и забыл, что вас с Натальей связывает долгое совместное прошлое, — вяло хмыкает Брок, опираясь о стол и полностью сосредотачиваясь на мыслях Солдата, смотря на мир его глазами, ощущая то, что чувствует он.  
  
      — Не пожалей потом об этом, малец.  
  
      — Постарайся, чтобы тебя не подстрелили, тогда мне не придется жалеть. И мне пятьдесят один, — огрызнулся Рамлоу, наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс собирает арсенал. — Гранаты не забудь.  
  
      — Взял. Буду уходить через соседний подъезд.  
  
      — Ту дыру в стене все еще не замуровали? — понятливо кивнул Брок, выуживая информацию по планировке из головы соулмейта. — Хорошая квартира.  
  
      Метко брошенная граната разбивает окно, и Джеймс со всех ног бросается в соседнюю комнату, рывком отодвигает шкаф и скрывается в соседней квартире, которую он же и выкупил под подставным именем несколько десятков лет назад. Джеймс Барнс — хитрый гад, а Солдат умелый — одной личностью они проходят под носом у ЩИТа-ГИДРЫ, не вызвав даже писка у «лучших агентов страны».  
  
      — Призраком был, призраком и останешься, — усмехнулся Рамлоу и тут же более серьезно добавил: — Какой жучок мы пропустили?  
  
      — В руке, скорее всего. Не работал, наверное, из-за того, что я был под землей, а теперь активировался в квартире. Вытащу, когда снова буду вне зоны доступа.  
  
      Брок наблюдает за тем, как Барнс пробегает несколько переулков и, накинув капюшон толстовки на голову, уже спокойным шагом выходит на оживленную улицу, сливаясь с потоком куда-то спешащих людей.  
  
      — Прекращай следить за моими передвижениями, — ворчит Зимний сворачивает к торговому центру, где собирается угнать со стоянки машину. — У тебя еще несколько часов, чтобы отсидеться в своей норе, но вдруг они как-то вышли и на тебя?  
  
      — В меня был вшит только один маячок, — Брок аккуратно потирает свежий кривой шов на шее. — Из старых вещей у меня с собой ничего нет, я даже трусы на первой квартире сменил на совершенно новые. Вся техника у нас появилась несколько дней назад, а из группы, сам знаешь, никто не способен сдать. Во-первых, это мои люди, во-вторых, они понятия не имеют, где каждый другой. Постоянная связь только у нас. Ну и у Эмброуза с Архитектором, но ты и сам понимаешь, что они как попугайчики-неразлучники.  
  
      Рамлоу на всякий случай проверяет периметр, но ожидаемо не замечает ничего подозрительного.  
  
      — Паранойя — вторая натура шпиона, — отшучивается Барнс.  
  
      — Я наемник, — фыркает Рамлоу и принимается скидывать необходимые вещи в рюкзак.  
  
      — Ну, а я собираюсь вернуться под землю, — Солдат тенью скользил по парковке, выискивая наименее приметную машину, и остановил свой выбор на дряхлом седане какого-то грязно-серого цвета. На то, чтобы открыть эту богом забытую машину, у него уходит едва ли больше двадцати секунд, ну, а сигнализации в этой развалюхе, похоже, не было отродясь. — В канализации хоть и вонюче, но она оплетает собой весь город. Что у тебя с транспортом?  
  
      — Есть старый фургон на окраине, я туда и направляюсь, — Брок проверяет арсенал и закрывает сумку. До выхода по таймеру несколько часов, но он планирует выйти сейчас, почувствовав молчаливую просьбу Джеймса поторопиться. — Купил у цыган за бесценок.  
  
      — Торгаш в тебе не умрет никогда, да? — ухмыляется Барнс. — То наркотой барыжить пытался, теперь вот у цыган аж целый фургон за что-то выторговал. За что, кстати?  
  
      — За наркоту. Ну-ну, не хмурься, красотка. Их пацан попался моим пацанам на прикрытии картеля, и я честно обменял их ребенка на их же развалюху. Ему едва ли четырнадцать было.  
  
      — Ностальгия в глаз попала? Салфеточку возьми, — ехидно протянул Солдат, сворачивая на парковку перед многоэтажным домом.  
  
      — Попизди мне тут и останешься жить в канализации, как Черепашка-ниндзя. Черт, это ж мне с тобой вонючим потом ехать аж до самой канадской границы? Пойду-ка я лучше ЩИТу сдамся.  
  
      — Иди, — мысленно кивнул Барнс, надевая солнцезащитные очки, — и не забудь с собой взять новые документы и деньги.  
  
      Рамлоу покидает квартиру без проблем и слежки. Судя по всему, все доступные в нынешнем положении ресурсы брошены на поимку Зимнего Солдата. Вопрос времени, когда в ГИДРЕ сложат два и два, и поймут, что лучшее оружие пропало одновременно с одним из сильнейших отрядов в полном составе. Брок смотрит на часы и понимает, что времени у них все меньше и нужно как можно скорее выбираться из страны.  
  
      Спланированная — хоть и проваленная — атака на Солдата заставила поторопиться. Броку не понаслышке знаком тот холодок на шее, когда тебя преследуют, пытаются загнать в угол, из которого нет выхода, и его это всегда подстегивало двигаться активней, перемещаться быстрее и мыслить четче. Он меняет собственные планы прямо на ходу, вместо центра города двигаясь к окраине, где его ждал расписанный то ли под хохлому, то ли под гжель цыганский фургон. А дальше только дорога и разваливающаяся сторожка лесника в национальном заповеднике Колвилл. Место не самое надежное, но в лесу у них было больше шансов уйти, а этот заповедник они с Зимним в свое время изучили едва ли не вдоль и поперек.  
  
      В нормальных условиях от Олимпии до Колвилла можно было доехать за пять с половиной часов, но Брок не обманывал себя, выставив на таймере десять. В тот день ему предстояло петлять, хотя бы раз сменить машину и в процессе решить, поедет ли он через резервацию или минует ее, пройдя по окружной дороге.  
  
      Рокировку он сделал в середине пути, сменив в Уилбуре пестрый фургон на грязный джип, явно стоящий на стоянке не первый день, и вместо Форта Спокан сворачивая в сторону Одессы, выбрав более длинную дорогу. Зимний в голове вздохнул и сказал, что Брок перестраховщик, и Рамлоу мстительно напомнил, что паранойя — вторая натура шпиона.  
  
      В заповедник Брок приехал затемно. Бросил машину на стоянке среди кучи подобных, затянул тактические ремни, захватил рюкзак и сумки и не оглядываясь пошел в темнеющий лес. Дорожка всегда была едва различимой, а после дождя найти ее не представлялось возможным. Брок ориентировался исключительно на собственное чутье и память, Солдат, смотря на мир его глазами, помогал и направлял, но несмотря на эту помощь к сторожке Рамлоу вышел через час с небольшим. Этот небольшой полуразвалившийся дом Зимний нашел еще в семидесятых. Ни о каком ремонте речи, конечно, не шло ни тогда, ни сейчас, хватало того, что крепкие бревна выдерживают на себе крышу, а пол не рассыпается прямо под ногами.  
  
      Зимний появился на следующий день и принес с собой гору еды из какой-то придорожной забегаловки. Рамлоу искренне порадовался, что помылся он тоже где-то по дороге, потому что вода в этом домике появлялась исключительно благодаря небольшому озеру, дождю и запасливости хозяев, которые приезли ее из города.  
  
      — Мое лицо не светится в новостях, — достав из пакета еще теплый бургер, Солдат отмахнулся от невысказанных мыслей Брока про осторожность, — а ты забыл взять с собой что-нибудь съедобное, кроме отвратных протеиновых батончиков.  
  
      — И что бы я делал без твоей заботы?  
  
      — Сидел бы в тюрьме? Лежал мертвой тушкой где-то? Вариантов масса, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс, не потрудившись дожевать. — Ты такой беспомощный без меня.  
  
      Рамлоу лишь показал средний палец и зарылся в пакет с едой. То, что они оба добрались сюда без особых приключений, он считал едва ли не личным достижением. Серьезно, была бы возможность, и он записал бы это в своем резюме: «Прекрасно выбираюсь из самой жопы прямо перед носом двух воющих организаций супершпионов».  
  
      Когда Брок пришел со своим планом к Страйку, то, на удивление, откликнулись все. Даже не самый уравновешенный Эмброуз, который, казалось, вообще никому не доверял и не помогал, пообещал, что поможет с транспортом в Канаде. И заодно пообещал добыть ящик лучшего ирландского виски, чтобы отметить такое знаменательное событие. Уорд на этой фразе встрепенулся, мысленно что-то прикинул и широко улыбнулся, сказав, что придумал путь отступления, и ему понадобится несколько дней, чтобы все оформить в лучшем виде. Он и был первым из них, кто скрылся с радаров ЩИТа.  
  
      Когда наступило время связи с командой, Брок и Солдат расслабленно валялись на старом продавленном диване и обсуждали свой дальнейший маршрут. Рация издала шипящий звук, а следом из нее послышался возбужденный голос Эмброуза:  
  
      — Все живы? Все целы? Никто не передумал свалить отсюда подальше и наставить рога ЩИТу и ГИДРЕ?!  
  
      — Если тебе нравится находиться между двух огней, то оставайся, конечно, — со смешком прокомментировал Джек.  
  
      Перегнувшись через Зимнего, который успел попутно облапать его за зад, Рамлоу подхватил с пола рацию и произнес:  
  
      — Я бы пошутил про нахождение между двух больших и сильных, но мне еще с этим неадекватным в одной команде работать.  
  
      — Сам меня выбрал, Командир, — рассмеялся Эмброуз, — теперь не жалуйся.  
  
      — Жизненный девиз всех, кто тебя окружает? — хмыкнул Барнс. — Рамлоу вот, Архитектору тоже подходит…  
  
      — Ты не представляешь, насколько подходит, — влез в череду подколов Сет. — Причем я его не выбирал.  
  
      — Прекратите засорять эфир хотя бы на время, — голос Мэй звучал устало даже сквозь помехи, — наговоритесь еще, когда встретитесь.  
  
      — Да, хватит пиздеть, — кивнул Брок, хоть его и не видел никто, кроме Солдата. — Мы будем в точке сбора через два дня.  
  
      — Полтора, — коротко отрапортовал Архитектор, отобрав, видимо, рацию у своего соулмейта.  
  
      — Два часа, — хмыкнул Роллинс и добавил: — черепахи.  
  
      — Я присоединюсь, когда вы устроитесь, и когда здесь уляжется пыль. И, простите, знаю, что сама просила не засорять эфир, но не могу удержаться… Как там наш щеночек? — с плохо скрываемой насмешкой интересуется Мелинда, и рация Рамлоу едва не взорвалась от хлынувшего в нее мата.  
  
      — Хватит называть меня щеночком, — рявкнул Архитектор, проигнорировав заржавшего рядом с собой Дина. — Я, мать вашу, наемник!  
  
      — Наемник-наемник, — примирительно согласился Брок, но не смог удержаться от шпильки, — с глазами побитого жизнью щеночка.  
  
      — Загрызу при встрече!  
  
      — Ооо, это так мило, у щеночка прорезались зубки, — слащаво протянул вклинившийся в эфир Уорд. — Не дождались меня, уроды моральные.  
  
      — Я-то думала, что это у нас такая тишина в эфире, тишь да гладь, а это Грант опоздал, — протянула Мэй. — Где пропадал?  
  
      — Прикрытие вам организовывал.  
  
      — Не тяни, болезненный, что там с ним? — интересуется Джеймс, и он единственный (не считая Рамлоу), кому Уорд никогда не мог откровенно дерзить.  
  
      — Нас ждут в Ирландии.  
  
      — Эмброуз, что по транспорту?  
  
      — Рядом с Йорком есть частный аэродром, нас там будет ждать самолет, координаты у вас есть, — по-деловому ответил Дин. — Пилот, кстати, ирландец, мы служили вместе. Доверять можно, клянусь вот этим вот щеночком справедливости, который рядом со мной сидит надувшись и думает о том, как он вас всех ненавидит.  
  
      — Дин! — в который раз рявкнул Архитектор, и из рации раздался громкий мат, перемежаемый ударами.  
  
      — Двадцать баксов на то, что Эмброуз приедет с фингалом, — быстро сориентировался Роллинс.  
  
      — Удваиваю ставку, — лениво протянул Джеймс и, объявив конец связи, отключил рацию.  
  
      Когда через два дня СТРАЙК в полном составе встретился в каком-то захолустном баре, Дин действительно светил роскошным синяком под левым глазом. Команда, оценив дело рук Архитектора, полезла за бумажниками, чтобы раздать или получить деньги со ставок. Эмброуз лишь заржал и потребовал бесплатное пиво за то, что на нем подняли денег.  
  
      — И куда мы дальше? — поинтересовался Роллинс, делая глоток прямо из запотевшей бутылки.  
  
      — Да тут недалеко, — неопределенно махнул рукой Дин, прикладывая бутылку к пострадавшему глазу, — пешком дойдем через просеку. Минут двадцать.  
  
      — Давайте скажем больше спасибо Мэй, что вся эта гидро-щитовая братия сейчас на юге прочесывает Техас, — вздохнул Брок, сверяясь с часами. — Десятиминутный перерыв и уходим. Последний рывок, ребята. Уорд, подойди.  
  
      Вдвоем они отошли к дальней стене и, пока Эмброуз хвастался своим мастерством в дартсе перед парнями, Рамлоу хотел убедиться, что все готово к их прибытию. Незаметно для его комплекции к ним подобрался Джеймс и, словно ничего не происходит, оперся о стену.  
  
      — Что нас ждет в Ирландии?  
  
      — Ты же слышал о Детях святого Патрика, да? — Грант дождался кивков от Брока и Солдата и продолжил: — Я служил с их основателем — Мёрдоком МакАлистером, и он, вроде как, немного в долгу у меня. Не сердись, Командир, но я сливал ему все планы ГИДРЫ и ЩИТа по «порабощению» Ирландии.  
  
      — Саботировал все наши захваты, — хмыкнул Зимний.  
  
      — Оно того стоило, — вяло огрызнулся Уорд, скрестив руки на груди. — Сейчас ДСП наш единственный шанс на свободную и относительно спокойную жизнь. У МакАлистера есть один русский хакер, который обещал почистить всю информацию о нас и стереть из базы ЩИТа все данные о наших семьях, находящихся под защитой свидетелей.  
  
      — Какой этому хакеру профит? — спрашивает Барнс, пока Рамлоу судорожно вспоминает, у кого был доступ к информации о защите свидетелей.  
  
      — Никакого, — фыркает Грант, — ему тупо интересно, за какое время у него это получится. Начнет, кстати, как только я сообщу, что мы вылетели.  
  
      — Мы, конечно, хорошо сидим, — запустив последний дротик в мишень, вдруг громко сообщает Эмброуз, привлекая внимание заговорившейся троицы, — но пора закругляться.  
  
      До небольшого частного самолета они добираются за пятнадцать минут. Друг Дина — ирландец Финн — радостно машет им с трапа небольшого частного самолета и, когда весь СТРАЙК располагается в салоне, дает команду на взлет.  
  
      Уорд трясет телефоном перед Рамлоу, говорит, что ирландцы оповещены, и широко улыбается, когда Дин расслабленно закидывает ноги на колени сидящего рядом Архитектора и фальшиво тянет припев из песни Элтона Джона «I’m Still Standing». Команда почти в полном составе, относительно цела (не считая фингала Дина) и летит к новой жизни. Да, впереди еще куча проблем — начиная от адаптации и заканчивая заучиванием новой биографии, но оно того стоит.  
  
      Брок, впервые за несколько дней, расслабляется, и в его мыслях смеется Солдат. 


End file.
